


Evoke

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Missing Scene, Nicknames, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Prisoner Loki, Rabbit Loki, Slash, Talking, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Loki wasn't going to win him over in rabbit form.





	Evoke

Thor found a fluffy black rabbit staring at him with big emerald eyes. "That's not going to work." Even as he said it he walked over to scratch between Loki's ears. It didn't matter what Loki's form was, whether it was humanoid or animal, it was always pretty. Huh. To think that he'd been hiding a Frost Giant fetish while unknowingly having sex with one for the past 200 years.

"Mm. You have to admit it was worth trying. Down, shoulder blades."

"For being a Shadow Rabbit you're acting an awful lot like a Shadow Cat. I'm already scratching you," He chuckled as he thought up the perfect nickname. "Fluffki."

"Fluffki, Fluffki ?! Why you swamp-wallowing, fly-coveting, Crone-kissing..., I should turn you back into Throg for that."

"Hey, I only kissed that crone because she looked like a princess. You didn't do anything to dispel that illusion from what I recall."

"I'm the God of Mischief in case you've forgotten, brother. I believe that is my forte, as your precious Midgardians call it." Loki returned to Asgardian form with an unpleasant scowl. "What makes them so much worthier of your love than I am ? Or is it because you've yet to realize that they're monsters just like me ? Although I'm sure you've gotten along swimmingly with the Beast."

How could Loki call himself a monster ? Yes, Loki's murder of civilians was monstrous, but other than that it'd been out of his control. The Loki on the mountaintop hadn't been his Loki, hadn't been the one who'd played, fought and loved with him. It'd been another's interpretation with Loki's true self buried in a veil of self-saving madness. "Shut up, Loki. You don't know what you're saying."

"I..., Mmph. Mrr." The last were Loki's attempts to speak through the muzzle he'd just put over that silver-tongued mouth.

After pushing Loki off his lap, he completed the set with the interlinked manacles and shackles. Damn Loki, the memory magic was potent as ever and trying very hard to evoke a similar reaction. Trust his brother to turn being captured into masturbation material.

Stark walked into the white walled holding room. "For some reason, I could see you two being really popular in the BDSM community."

BDSM ? That hadn't been in the acronyms Jane'd taught him. "I have no idea what that is. Is it good ?" Why was Loki laughing ?

"Let's say that some people like it a lot. Just, uh, don't mention that to Rogers and we're golden. Oh, and Fury says everything's ready for you to leave, except for the Tesseract and your container."

"I was already preparing."

"Oh, good. Loki don't expect a warm welcome if we ever meet again. Heh."

He pulled Loki to his feet. There was a bed waiting for him and a trial for Loki, neither of which lent well to dallying.


End file.
